


Morning After

by Degrassifan19



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Love, Morning After, Romance, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Degrassifan19/pseuds/Degrassifan19
Summary: It the morning after Clare gave her virginity to Eli.
Relationships: Clare Edwards/Eli Goldsworthy
Kudos: 2





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> This set during The Time Of My Life

The next morning came after prom night Clare's eyes fluttered open with a bright smile on her face she looks beside her it was the love of her life, Eli she noticed his breathing she leans up and peaks his cheek softly before looking at her hand she had taken off her purity right before her and Eli had sex she had lost her virginity and didn't regert it one bit. Eli now opens his eyes, rubbing the sleep away. He looks down at Clare, smiling, "Morning beautiful, how did you sleep?" He asks Clare.

"Amazingly and thank you for a perfect night" Clare responds as she looks into his eyes. She was so in love with him and had been since she was fifteen.

"I'm glad to hear '' Eli, kisses Clare's lips softly and passionately with her kissing him back putting her hand through his bed hair. 

Clare then curls up in Eli's arn resting a hand on his chest she going to miss him for sure but they agreed they were going to do long distance and it wasn't like he was going to the other side of the world for university it was the next country over, seven hours drive 500 miles away from Toronto and it wasn't like they wouldn't be apart for long since he be back for thanksgiving, winter break, spring break then that be his semester done then next June Clare will be graduating from Degrassi. "I'm going to miss you when you leave" a tear fell down Clare's face. 

"I know" Eli breathes softly, he gently wipes the tear away. "I'm going to miss you too but today is about celebrating and you'll be at my graduation."

Clare knows Eli was right today was a day to celebrate, she caresses his face as she always does and leans in kissing his lips slowly and then pulls back to speak "But first we should get breakfast." 

"Good because I am starving" Eli jokingly rolled his eyes, making Clare giggle. "But seriously would you like to have room service."

"Room service but we should put our clothes back on" Clare suggested.

"Could we just eat in the nude?" Eli winks at Clare and was obviously joking.

Clare lighty laughs shaking her head "You had your chance to see me last night" she said innocently not knowing that sounded dirty as Eli made an o shape with his mouth.

Eli was gonna say something but just closed his mouth "You have a point" he leaned over kissing her on the lips and looking her in the eyes admiring the beautiful younger girl he called his soulmate who was looking up at him blushing before him. He then sat back up with Clare sitting up next to him looking at him, "How about I head in the shower first you can order and then I can wait for it while you shower."

"That sounds perfect, Eli" The blue eyed beauty squealed with happiness, "What would you like?" She then asks tilting her head.

"I'm good with anything" Eli, smiles as he kisses her softy on the cheek, and then gets off the double bed and makes his way to the bathroom to take a shower. 

After Clare watches Eli get out of bed wrapping a sheet around her when she spots the hotel room service book upon a table she notices her dress and Eli's clothes on the floor. She couldn't believe the night her and Eli made love the night before but she was happy she did. Clare picks up the book sitting back on the bed opening up the menu looking through she settled on what she and Eli might like and then picks up the phone and orders.

A few minutes later Eli comes back out in a trowel and walks over to Clare "When is breakfast coming?" 

Clare looks up. She looks at her boyfriend biting her lips seeing him dripping wet. "They said fifteen minutes" she tells him as she gets up and is about to kiss Eli but teases him as she giggles walking off and goes and showers. 

Eli watches Clare lovingly, he dries off putting back on his boxers and his prince charming outfit back on, he sits back on the bed waiting for Clare and their breakfast so he decides to do some channel surfing on the television while Clare showers. 

When Clare steps out she was wrapped in a trowel she brushes her teeth, walking over to Eli, she looks at him noticed he was watching something however he caught Clare at the side of his eyes so he looks at his girlfriend "Let me get your dress for you m'lady" he gets up and collects the purple item of clothing while Clare dries off and puts her underwear back on and takes the dress off Eli "Thank." She puts back on the dress and tights just in time for room service.

After the teen couple finished their breakfast they stood up taking a last look around checking they got everything their shoes were already on and Clare had put her her purity ring in her little clutch bag with Eli opening the door for her he had called the horse and carriage already so they didn't have to wait long so the two hands intertwined perfectly like always making their way down to the lobby. 

"My mother is going to find out about that bill" Clare starts to worry but Eli stood in front of her with a comforting smile. He always knows how to comfort her and let her know everything will be okay.

"Hey, even if she does it was your choice and she will have to get used to you growing up and if you need me to I'll lie for you" he kisses the top of Clare's head and embraces her for a hug. 

Clare hugs Eli back then she looks at him. She had so much love for this boy, "I love you Elijah Goldsworthy."

"I love you too Clare Diana Edwards" Eli, looks lovingly at her as he puts his jacket on her even though it was a hot June morning but it was romantic as the couple kiss and walked out the hotel hand and hand waiting on the horse and carriage so Eli could take Clare to her home and he to get ready for graduation.


End file.
